Is it really you?
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Not for kids!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance / So Random!**

* * *

 **Is it really you?**

 **28 year old Chad Dylan Cooper sit in his wheelchair in his house in LA.**

He drink some wine.

"Sir, this arrived for you." says Jane Viola, one of his servants as she give Chad a FedEx box.

"Thanks, Miss Viola." says Chad.

Chad put the box on the table.

Jane leave the room.

"What's happened to me? I was doing so well and then, just like that, here I am in this damn fucking wheelchair..." says Chad.

Chad look so different than he used to as a teen.

These days he has a beard and his face is covered in scars and his arms are the arms of an elite soldier and his legs are damaged beyond help.

Five and a half years in the US Army has changed him so much that his old friends would probably not recognise him.

At least he still has plenty of money left from his time as a famous actor to live on so his life is still not too bad, despite never being able to walk again.

"I can't believe that someone still care about me enough to send me something." says Chad as he open the FedEx box.

Inside is a photo of him and Sonny when they were dating.

There also a note from Sonny, it says "Chad, I'm back in the US for the first time and I decided to stop by and visit you. See you tomorrow."

"Oh, damn!" says Chad. "This is bad. I can't allow her to see me like this. I'm a broken man. Nothing like the guy she probably remember me as."

The next day.

"Mr Cooper, a woman calling herself Miss Monroe is here to see you." says Jane.

"I understand. Let her in." says Chad as he stop eating.

"As you wish, sir." says Jane as she leave the room and return a minute later with Sonny.

Jane leave the room.

Sonny look different. Not as much as Chad, but still.

Sonny's hair is shorter in an elegant mature sort of page style, she wear glasses and a white tight business suit and high heel steel shoes.

Chad can barely see that it is truly her.

"Sonny, you've grown into a true lady." says Chad.

"Thanks. I've gave up comedy years ago. Now I have my own music company in Spain." says Sonny.

"Interesting." says Chad.

Sonny suddenly notice that Chad is in a wheelchair.

"Chad, is it really you?" says Sonny.

"Yes. I know that I'm a mess. To join the army was a huge mistake, but not my last." says Chad.

"What's happened...?" says Sonny.

"I was drunk, forced to join some damn frontline squad...took a machine gun blast to my legs and once Major James Harryson got me to a hospital it was too late. This emotionless German doctor told me that I will never get to walk again." says Chad. "No one to blame other than myself, ya know. I fucked up and now I'm paying for it, being stuck in this wheelchair for the rest of my stupid life."

"Clearly you've had a bunch of bad luck since last time. I feel sorry for you." says Sonny.

"Thanks. You're still sweet. I like that." says Chad.

"Do you have a girlfriend or a wife?" says Sonny.

"No and no. I'm sure there aren't any woman who'd like a mess such as me." says Chad.

"Well, at least you can afford to live in this fancy house of yours." says Sonny with a tiny smile.

"Yes, but I'd give that away if I could get my legs back to how they once were." says Chad.

"I understand." says Sonny.

"That's nice and thanks for the photo you sent me. I still remember the day it was taken. As far as I see it that was one of the best days in my entire life." says Chad.

"It was pretty cool day." says Sonny.

"I assume you have a boyfriend or a husband." says Chad.

"I did have a boyfriend, but he broke up with me for some hooker last year." says Sonny.

"He made a mistake. You're beautiful and smart." says Chad.

"Thanks, ya ol' flirt." says Sonny, a smile on her face.

"No problem, my friend." says Chad.

"Seeing me as a friend, are you?" says Sonny.

"Yes, of course." says Chad.

"That's good." says Sonny.

"Indeed." says Chad.

Chad starts eating again.

"So do you keep in touch with the others?" says Sonny.

"I don't. Tawni live in France, Nico and Grady are in prison and Zora's been missing for about 2 years after she went on some trip to Brazil." says Chad.

"Nico and Grady are in prison? Why?" says Sonny.

"Honestly I'm not sure, but I believe it has something to do with drugs." says Chad.

"Too bad. They were so funny back in the days." says Sonny.

"True, but they fell into bad stuff after you left 'So Random' and when Tawni moved away it became even worse. I did try to help them. It didn't work." says Chad.

"Okay." says Sonny.

"Lena, get in here, at once!" says Chad.

Lena Morris, one of Chad's servants, enter the room.

"Lena, pour a drink for my friend." says Chad.

"Yes, sir." says Lena.

"No, thanks. I'm driving. No alcohol." says Sonny.

"Give her some tea." says Chad.

Sonny notice that Chad sound rude when talking to his servants.

Lena pour a cup of tea for Sonny.

Lena then leave the room.

"Chad, how's it like to live alone?" says Sonny.

"I'm not alone. I have over 20 servants." says Chad.

"Yes, but you don't have a woman to love." says Sonny.

"That's true." says Chad.

"So how do you deal with sexual desire?" says Sonny.

"I no longer have any. Losing my legs made me turn asexual." says Chad. "What about you?"

"Simple. I use my big golden rabbit dildo." says Sonny.

"Okay." says Chad.

"Yeah." says Sonny.

"Alright." says Chad.

"Maybe I can make you horny." says Sonny with a sexy smile.

She take off her glasses and unbutton her suit jacket to reveal a bra that barely cover a pair of firm erotic D-cup boobs.

Sonny goes down on her knees in front of Chad and unbutton his pants.

"Wow! Your dick's gotten bigger since our teen years. That's nice." says Sonny as she genty jerk Chad's dick.

"Too bad. I feel nothing..." says Chad.

"I thought it was a joke, but you seem to really be asexual." says Sonny as she continue to jerk Chad's dick.

"Please stop. I can't get horny..." says Chad.

"Are you sure?" says Sonny.

Sonny jerk harder.

"Yes. My dick is dead." says Chad.

"Maybe, but I'm not giving up." says Sonny as she jerk faster.

"You should." says Chad.

"Did you forget how stubborn I am?" says Sonny.

"Apparently I did." says Chad.

"I'm even more stubborn than I was as a teenager. Trust me, Chad. I will jerk your dick until it's stiff like a damn horse dick." says Sonny.

Sonny jerk faster.

Chad's dick suddenly get hard.

"What...?" says Chad surprised.

"See? I told you I could make your dick function." says Sonny.

"I can't believe it." says Chad.

"I can, Mr Sexuality." says Sonny, teasing Chad a bit in a friendly sexual way.

"Don't call me that." says Chad.

"Why not...?" says Sonny.

"Because it's not my name." says Chad.

"Alright then, Chad." says Sonny.

Sonny jerk Chad's dick very fast, forcing cum out of it.

"Ahhh, crap!" moans Chad as he cum. His load ends up on the floor.

"No need to thank me. Just a lil' gift to remind you of the past." says Sonny.

Sonny put her glasses back on, button her jacket and then leave.

The next day when Chad eat lunch, Sonny visit again.

"Did you enjoy what I did to you yesterday?" says Sonny in a calm serious tone.

"Sort of, yes." says Chad.

"Highly wonderful, my old friend." says Sonny, still very serious.

"I guess so." says Chad, seeming a little angry.

"Are you okay?" says Sonny with a smile, now sounding more casual.

"No, but you shouldn't worry about me." says Chad.

"Okay then, but I kinda do. Anyway...if you want to I can give you more sexual pleasure." says Sonny with a tiny smile.

Chad notice a slightly teasing twist in Sonny's voice.

"There's no need for that." says Chad.

"I disagree." says Sonny as she roll up her skirt, revealing that she wear no panties.

She unbutton Chad's pants and take a seat on his dick.

Chad's dick plop up into Sonny's pussy.

"Mmm, yes!" moans Sonny as she ride Chad's big dick.

"Stop, please..." says Chad.

"Relax. This is sexy." moans Sonny.

Sonny takes off her glasses.

( and yes, she can see without them ).

"Holy shit, so fucking nice!" moans Sonny.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Chad as he no longer is asexual, getting his passion for life back, at least to 50 %.

"Yes!" moans Sonny in joy. "I made you horny."

"You did, for sure." moans Chad.

"Mmm, soooo damn sexy!" moans Sonny, all slutty and horny.

"Make me cum..." moans Chad.

7 minutes later.

"Ahhhh!" moans Chad as he cum in Sonny's pussy.

"Yes! Cum in me!" moans Sonny as she get an orgasm. "Oh my gosh!"

"Thanks." says Chad.

"My pleasure." says Sonny.

Sonny adjust her clothes and hair and put her glasses back on, looking like a strict business lady again.

Sonny simply wink at Chad and then leave.

Chad look at the table and sees a note from Sonny in her elegant handwriting. On the note is her private cell phone number.

"Oh..." says Chad with a smile.

He didn't even see when she wrote the note and placed it on the table.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
